Power of Keys
by QueenFandom
Summary: One day Lucy woke up with every key that existed on her belt… including the Spirit King's. Once summoned, the Spirit King tells her something important. Then she goes to the guild and the adventure begins…
1. Meeting with the Celestial Spirit King

**Power of Keys**

**Summary: One day Lucy woke up with every key existing… including the Spirit King's. Once summoned, the Spirit King tells her how to merge with her spirits. Then she goes to the guild and the adventure begins…**

**Pairing: Undecided**

**Chapter One: Meeting with the Spirit King**

Lucy sat up and yawned, stretching her arms lazily above her head. She rubbed her eyes as she climbed out of bed, shivering as the cold air hit her. She then stripped and headed to the bathroom, grabbing a towel as she went. She turned on the water to the highest temperature, rubbing in some shampoo as it flooded the tub. After she was done with her bath, she wrapped the towel securely around her. She opened the door, and locked the window and door, and put a box in front of the chimney in case of unwanted intruders. She put on a yellow sleeveless shirt with a white camisole underneath and a white leather jacket on top.

Then she grabbed some denim capris and grabbed her brown belt, feeling the abnormal amount of her keys jingle at her hip as she put it on. Wait. There were more than normal. She stared at them. Her loop was much, much bigger, and there were hundreds of keys that looked like Plue's, and the only way she could tell hers apart was a burn mark Natsu made. She considered the other types: diamond, obsidian, glass, bronze, iron, wood, and bone. She studied the tips and recognized most of them.

Then she saw one that was different, and she recognized it immediately. It was made of Lanthanum, and shone under the light from behind the pink curtains. It glowed slightly, as if responding and bidding her to summon. She studied it some more, and said the incantation: "I am linked to the path of celestial spirits. Open, gate of the Celestial King," here she paused, not knowing was it was, so she continued hesitantly, hoping he would still respond, "Mustache man!"

**Note: I don't remember the incantation well, so it might be wrong, and I have no idea what the key actually looks like. Nor the rest.**

A glow filled the room, and a magic circle appeared a few feet away from her. She felt the strain immediately as out from it came a miniature version of the King she had seen when she had saved Loke. She bowed slightly, and he chuckled.

"None of that nonsense," he reprimanded. "Sit down. I know you're struggling, and this won't take long." She nodded, to tired to speak. "Okay, Yukino, decided to learn a new magic after being reunited with her sister, Sorano, or Angel as you know her. She did this as otherwise Angel would be pained at her loss of her keys whenever she summoned. Sweet girl. And that Rave girl was murdered by an assassin, who knows why, so you're the last of your kind. As we didn't want anything to happen to you, we decided to give you every key, so if you were ever in danger, all of them could open their gates and fight with you. So, I need to tell you something. You are the strongest celestial mage ever known since the first, however, you can not support a wood key, much less a diamond key with the spirit having enough time to do much. I am using partially my own magic; one of the perks of being the King. Otherwise you would faint as soon as I came out. So, I need to show you how to partially open the gate, merging with one. Since you are already strained, summon Plue by saying: 'Crack open the gate of the dog, Nikola!' After you get used to it, you can just say: 'Lend me your power, Nikola!' Now, try! I trust you can do it, and I shall leave now, old friend. Goodbye, Lucy Heartfilia." He disappeared in a flash of light, and she steeled herself to stand, which she did weakly.

"Crack open the gate of the dog, Nikola!" she chanted, and she started to glow. She looks at her body in amazement as her skin turned white, her eyes turned completely black, and her nose was tinted orange. Her body (and clothes, luckily) shrunk till she was three feet tall, and she felt lighter than usual. She smiled and headed to the guild, where she slowly pulled the door open, she being weaker in this state.

She frowned as a chair was thrown at her, and yelled with a dark aura flooding from her before she could get squashed by the amount of missiles (sometimes people, sometimes not) being thrown around: "STOP IT~pun!" The brawl stopped as people turned to look at her. Most people were shocked at her form, and stood still. Suddenly, Natsu laughed at her form, "Ha ha! What happened to you?" He continued to guffaw, not noticing her stalking furiously towards him.

She grabbed a random key from her belt, while closing Plue's and, recognizing the obsidian form, shouted in rage: "Crack open the gate of the sea monster, Cephus!" Her hair darkened slightly, and her eyes turned green. She grew blue scales and brown claws, and turned as a spiky tail appeared behind her. Lastly, blue dragon-looking ears appeared on her head, and yellow wings sprouted from her back. She could feel power coursing through her, and, through a mental conversation with Cephus, understood his powers and quickly made a contract. She raised her hands to the sky, and Natsu finally looked up, and backed away in fear at the "demon" before him. Everyone else shuddered, and followed his example. Words filled Lucy's mind, giving her a spell, and she said the incantation. (It was only used the first time.)

"Water, Thunder and Lightning, come to my call! I bid thee, lend me your power. Whirlwind of Terror, activate!" A swirl of magic appeared between her hands, brown and gray, and lightning flashed dangerously. Natsu paled visibly. It rose into the air, growing in size and speed, and shot itself towards Natsu, who was thrown back into the back of the guild, toppling over guild members and skidding under tables and chairs. "Now, what did you say, Natsu?" Lucy said, her voice sickly sweet. The others shuddered again. "Close fully the gate of the sea monster, Cephus!" She turned to normal. "Now, Mira, where is Master Makarov?" Mira stuttered, visibly terrified of the woman before her.

"I-In his office, Lucy."

"Thanks," she said, smiling gratefully at Mira. Then she turned to the guild. "That was just my first test, so _don't you dare _do that again. Now, bye!" She ran upstairs, chuckling slightly at the flabbergasted guild members below her. She skipped down the hall, and knocked onto Master Makarov's door.

"Yes?"

"May I come in?" she asked cautiously.

"Um, sure." Master Makarov put away his magazines, and hopped over to open the door. "What is it Lucy? Wait, come inside first." She nodded, and surveyed the room with the file cabinets, bookshelves and boxes, random papers strewn across the floor. There was a window overlooking the swimming pool, and in the center of the room sat a couch and a desk, with a swivel chair behind it. Master climbed onto the chair, and she sat down at the desk. Master downed some beer, and glanced over the mug at Lucy.

"So, I'm kinda the last celestial mage." He nodded, still gulping his beer, a little surprised. "And the Spirit King taught me how to merge with my spirits." He nodded again, a little more curious to the end of her sentence. "…and, I have, like, every single key that exists." Makarov spat out his drinking, and Lucy winced as it splattered some pages on his desk. He payed no mind to it, and started spouting questions to her.

"What happened? Why you? Can I see some? How many—" She explained and he rubbed his chin in thought.

"You may be the next S-class. Now show me one." She nodded.

"Crack open the gate of the sea monster, Cephus!" He stared at her new form, and suddenly started laughing.

"So that's what the commotion was downstairs. Well done, child. That even scares _me_ a bit. Now, I think you should go ahead and train it in the training room. Maybe train with an S-class member. And, well, that's it!" Lucy sweatdropped at the lack of information, but nodded and left the office, shutting the door quietly behind her. When she left, Makarov let out a sigh. "Finally, I can relax. That form… is terrifying."

**COMMENT PAIRING(S) FOR LUCY!**

**Ciao, QueenFandom~nya!**


	2. Convincing Laxus

**Okay, I was really inspired by all of the reviews and favorites and follows from my stories, especially this one, so I decided to post another today.**

**Pairing: Undecided**

**Votes: (Note: StiLuRo means Sticy & Rolu & StiLuRo at the same time! Same with other like that. Also, I love non-canon, since the whole point of Fanfiction is to make it different, but if you want Nalu, whatever, I'll do it based on the votes. And I love Runestar, though there aren't many. I like pretty much any crackfic, except Lucy x Ichiya. That's just weird. Though it'd be funny, I guess…)**

Freed x Lucy: 2

Natsu x Lucy: 2

Laxus x Lucy: 1

Sting x Lucy: 1

Rogue x Lucy: 1

Sting x Lucy x Rogue: 1

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: I MEANT "CETUS" LAST CHAPTER, NOT "CEPHUS" SORRY SORRY SORRY!**

**_Recap:_**

_"So, I'm kinda the last celestial mage." He nodded, still gulping his beer, a little surprised. "And the Spirit King taught me how to merge with my spirits." He nodded again, a little more curious to the end of her sentence. "…and, I have, like, every single key that exists." Makarov spat out his drinking, and Lucy winced as it splattered some pages on his desk. He payed no mind to it, and started spouting questions to her._

_"What happened? Why you? Can I see some? How many—" She explained and he rubbed his chin in thought._

_"You may be the next S-class. Now show me one." She nodded._

_"Crack open the gate of the sea monster, Cetus!" He stared at her new form, and suddenly started laughing._

_"So that's what the commotion was downstairs. Well done, child. That even scares me a bit. Now, I think you should go ahead and train it in the training room. Maybe train with an S-class member. And, well, that's it!" Lucy sweatdropped at the lack of information, but nodded and left the office, shutting the door quietly behind her. When she left, Makarov let out a sigh. "Finally, I can relax. That form… is terrifying."_

**Currently…**

**Chapter Two: Convincing Laxus**

**—****Still Lucy's POV—**

As I shut the door, I looked down the hall, where Laxus was resting his head on his hands, staring at the murmuring guild. I have to train with an S-class, so why not him? I mean, Mira has to manage the bar, Gildarts' always gone, and Erza's in our team so, like, 1/2 the people would be gone. (Are Wendy and Carla in our team? We haven't said anything official, so I da know. It seems so. But you get the point.) And Laxus' team can do their own jobs fine. I walked up to him, and tapped his shoulder.

"Yeah, Blondie?"

"Shuddup. **[Shut up my way! Same with Shush up, so get used to it.]** It's _Lucy_." What's with dragons layers and nicknames? Luce (Okay…), Luigi (I'm not a guy, Natsu!), Bunny Girl (What the heck, Gajeel), Blondie (x2, Sting & Laxus), Lucy-nee (I don't mind that), and Lucy-san (Rogue & Wendy are the only smart ones). Though I wonder what Cobra's would be… anyway…

"What is it, Blondie?" he said, ignoring my previous statement.

"MastersaidIneedaSclasswizardtotrainmefortheSclasstrialsandtherestarebusyorgoneorwhateversoIneedyourhelp!" Laxus raised his eyebrows.

"Care to say that again? Slower?" I took a deep breath.

"Master said I need a S-class wizard to train me for the S-class trials and the rest are all busy or gone or whatever so I need your help!"

"Why so suddenly? I mean, you're not that strong, right?" I growled, but persisted.

"Excuse me?"'

"I mean, I just came in, and you don't seem that different." I showed him my key ring. Now I'm just offended.

"Look."

"I don't just stare at your keys, Blondie, so spell it out and stop wasting my time." He looked back to the guild. That was it. I fingered another obsidian key and held it before me. The people gasped in anticipation.

"Crack open the gate of the crow, Corvus!" My hair and eyes turned black, or at least that's what my guild-mates told me later. I wore a black leather jacket with a black tank and denim short shorts, and, to top it off, leather knee-high boots. My hair was in a high ponytail, and my lips were painted blood red, and I wore glittering silver eye shadow. I slunk into the shadows, and ended up right behind him. "Shadow Bullets!" I held my hands folded together by my stomach, watching as black… balls(?) fell from the sky. They smacked him one by one, exploding in purple flashes. I smirked at him. He looked up at me, surprised at my new form. His eyes widened slightly, but he composed himself, smirking at me.

"Is that it?" he scoffed. Fine. I gritted my teeth, and decided to pull out a big one. I closed Corvus's gate, and held a diamond key in my hand tightly.

"Crack open the gate of the warrior in Mars, Ares!" I got a black eyepatch on one eye, and (again) according to my guild-mates, my eyes turned red and red and black streaks in my hair, which was shortened to my chin. I wore a red leather jacket, purple skinny jeans, a black backwards baseball cap saying "F*** your war. F**** your borders. We won't follow your F****in orders" going around it in red cursive. I wore red eye shadow, and my lips were midnight blue. My belt was now black with silver spikes jutting out, a black choker, black metal-plated gloves going to my elbows similar to Gajeel's, and lastly had a tattoo of a skull on the inside of my left wrist. I quickly made a contract with Ares, then glared at him, and I could see a bit of fear in his eyes, but it disappeared quickly.

"Is that it?" My eyes glowed, and I requipped a magic gun, and pointed at him.

"Not just yet." Alzack and Bisca gasped, recognizing the powerful weapon. I smirked more. Laxus seemed to register it, and held his hands up in surrender. "Good." I could hear many in the crowd exhale their breathes. Laxus and I both knew I wouldn't fire it, and it wouldn't do much to his scales, but he finally realized my power. It felt great, I had to admit. I smirked at him, and he grinned back. We headed out to the training fields, elbows linked.

**Okay, a Laxlu moment there, but there ****_will _****be other pairings included. I just did that, cause it seems to fit. Characters will be very OOC, and I will explain inner thoughts (communicating with her "spirits") sometimes, but not always. Remember, comment your pairings! (No Ichiya x Lucy plz! If enough people ****_do _****say that, then sure, but I'll need at least 10 more than any other pairing to do that, or no. As I said earlier, I ****_do not like_**** that pairing.)**

**Ciao, QueenFandom~nya!**

**P.S. COMMENT PAIRINGS OR YOU WILL DIE! (EVEN IF YOU'RE A GUEST! I ****_will _****find you and I will kill you.)**


	3. Training—Utter Fail

**Still inspired, so here's another:**

**Pairing: Undecided**

**Votes:**

Gray x Lucy: 1

Rogue x Lucy: 2

Loki x Lucy: 1

Laxus x Lucy: 4

Sting x Lucy: 3

Freed x Lucy: 3

Laxus x Lucy x Freed: 1

Natsu x Lucy: 3

Rogue x Lucy x Sting: 1

**So, Laxus is ahead, but Sting, Freed, and Natsu are right behind him, with Rogue behind that, and Laxus/Freed and Rogue/Sting and Gray behind them. None for Zeref, Cobra, Midnight or any people from other guilds except Sabertooth. :( No Orlu, either. (Orga x Lucy) or Rulu (Rufus x Lucy). Or Bixlow x Lucy, or Gajeel x Lucy. Thought there'd at least be one. But, yeah.**

**_Previously:_**

_"__Is that it?" My eyes glowed, and I requipped a magic gun, and pointed at him._

_"__Not just yet." Alzack and Bisca gasped, recognizing the powerful weapon. I smirked more. Laxus seemed to register it, and held his hands up in surrender. "Good." I could hear many in the crowd exhale their breathes. Laxus and I both knew I wouldn't fire it, and it wouldn't do much to his scales, but he finally realized my power. It felt great, I had to admit. I smirked at him, and he grinned back. We headed out to the training fields, elbows linked._

**Currently…**

**Chapter 3: Training—Utter Fail**

**—****Nobody's POV—**

A few curious members watched as they went to the training, and continued to observe them as they ran around, and overall did fitness (much to Lucy's chagrin,) and then their fight; Lucy only using the keys she did earlier. Specifically, the Raijinshuu and the male members of Team Natsu. Suddenly, the doors of Fairy Tail were kicked in, and two dragonslayers and their exceeds walked in, surveying the crowd for their opponents.

"Where is Natsu, the coward!" Sting screeched haughtily, slamming his fist down on the bar counter in frustration at not seeing his role model. "I need to beat him!"

"Sting is the best!" Lector added.

"Fro thinks so too!"

"He's stalking Lucy and Laxus," Mira said, eyes wide with mischeif as she watched the dragonslayers stiffen.

"What're they doing?" Rogue said in a low tone.

"Laxus' training her. I think their working on magic now, you should watch." Mira smiled slightly as they strode towards the training room. Sting was about to fight Natsu when he whispered, "Shh," and pointed in the room. Lucy was currently in her Ares form, and, in the watching members eyes, looked incredibly sexy. Sting smirked slightly, and walked in, putting his hand casually on Lucy's shoulder.

"Whassup?" Laxus growled at Sting so only he could hear, and Sting smirked more.

"Oh, Sparky here's helping me become S-class. Wanna help?"

"Sure. And Rogue, Natsu, Gray, c'mon out!" He didn't mention the rest of the people watching, not knowing what their names were. The said mages grudgingly came over, and the fight began. Lucy threw a magic grenade at Natsu and Gray as they fought, exploding on them with a red flash, dealing large damage. Then she focused on Sting and Laxus, who were both grinning at her.

They both pounced, and, Lucy, having been taught at the mansion dancing, acrobatics and gymnastics, flipped over them, one heeled foot on each of their backs, and she smashed the two together as they collided, throwing her off. She just smirked and jumped back to the ground. Rogue, meanwhile, was just contemplating her form, searching for weakness, though he found none in her chocolate eyes, no hesitation in her movements. He frowned slightly, and joined in, punching her back so she skidded back, but, while she did so, she twisted so she was facing him again. They tackled each other, and Sting and Laxus used that moment to fight between themselves.

The male members of the Raijinshuu that were watching decided to join in, Evergreen staring in distaste at them, while, at the same time, wanted to be able to protect her "Laxus-sama" if needed. Bixlow shoved his way between Natsu and Gray, his "babies" following dutifully after him.

"Line formation!" he cried, and his babies stacked themselves onto of one another, and attacked Gray, who threw himself at Natsu, tackling him to the ground. Freed, meanwhile, ran immediately to Laxus, and did Dark Ecriture: Wings, then flew above them, using Dark Écriture: Darkness, charging dark energy and molding it into the shape of a dangerous tornado at Lucy, who used Rogue as a shield of sorts. She smirked, and watched as the rest continued to fight. The she walked out the door, only pausing to collect Evergreen to go shopping, leaving many fighting males and a ruined training room.

**Comment pairing(s)! Remember, you can do multiple!**

**Ciao, QueenFandom~nya!**


	4. Scolded & Accidents

**Pairing votes:**

**Natsu x Lucy: 6**

**Laxus x Lucy: 5**

**Freed x Lucy (Runestar): 4**

**Rogue x Lucy: 4**

**Sting x Lucy: 4**

**Sting x Lucy x Rogue: 2**

**Laxus x Lucy x Freed: 1**

**Harem x Lucy: 1**

**Loke x Lucy: 1**

**Gray x Lucy: 1**

**Natsu's ahead, so all you non-canon shippers better step up your game. No one voted for Gray, which (to me) was surprising.**

**Note: not all votes are in the comments.**

**Note #2: I'm going to start putting moments with the characters listed, 1 moment per character. However, if the person is lower (like Loke & Gray) I may just do a brother/sister or guardian/princess type of thing, no real romance until there's more votes. So, there's going to be small NaLu & LaxLu sections, with a tint of StiCy, RoLu, and Runestar here. The moments are going to escalate (slowly) as we go along.**

**Note #3: P.S. I'm sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes. I write them correctly in my notebook, but then my Spell Check seems to work when I don't want it to, and not when I do. Also, i make most of my edits (if I do it at all) when I'm exhausted, so, I don't usually have the best sense of grammar/spelling.**

**Note #4: Please read all of these notes, there's often important stuff… or there's just completely random stuff that you should read anyway.**

**Note #5: …We should just start now, huh?**

**Chapter 4: Scolded & Accidents**

**_Previously:_**

_The male members of the Raijinshuu that were watching decided to join in, Evergreen staring in distaste at the, while, at the same time, wanted to be able to protect her "Laxus-sama" if needed. Bixlow shoved his way between Natsu and Gray, his "babies" following dutifully after him._

_"__Line formation!" he cried, and his babies stacked themselves onto one another and attack Gray, who threw himself at Natsu, tackling him to the ground. Freed, meanwhile, ran immediately to Lauds and did Dark Écriture: Wings, then flew above them. He used Dark Écriture: Darkness, charging dark energy and molding it into the shape of a dangerous tornado at Lucy, who used Rogue as a shield of sorts. She smired, and watched as the rest continued to fight. Then she walked out the door, only pausing to collect Evergreen to go shopping, leaving many fighting males and a ruined training room_

**Time skip—Lunch time**

7 bruised boys were in the corner, being scolded by a wary Master.

"That was our training room! Destroyed! Decimated! Completely obliterated! Ruined! Ravaged! Wrecked! Broken—"

"We get the point, old man," Laxus said, rolling his eyes.

"Ah, yes." Makarov rubbed his beard. "Now, you shall each be paying 100,000 J, **by tomorrow—"**

"WHAT?! The whole thing was only 500 J _or less!"_

"Yes, but what about each fight you do? What about everything else? All of the non-fighting members of the guild, mainly female mages, have to pay for that. And all of the messages for the Council—"

"We get it," Laxus repeated. At that moment, Lucy, Evergreen, Cana, Wendy, Carla, Erza, Levy, Laki, Bisca, Kinanna, Mirajane, and the rest of the girls strode through the door, handling many bags and chatting lightly. They ran to the bar, and Mirajane started making drinks while they continued to talk amiably. Master continued to rant about the damages, while the boys present started to shift and fidget, while Master was oblivious to their discomfort. After a while, Mirajane passed them drinks, which they doused. Sting signaled to Orga, who stepped behind the still-complaining Master, and bonked him on the head as hard as he could, knocking him out. Kinanna picked him up and brought him to the bar as another fight broke out.

Lucy had just said goodbye and her friends waved back. They went back to talking, and she was heading out the doors as a missile hit her, which, knowing Fairy Tail, could've been a mug, table, chair, or a person. She was hit badly on the side of her head, and fell on the ground, knocked out.

"WHO HIT THAT?!" Natsu shouted angrily fist pumped in the air. "COME OUT! I'LL BEAT YOU TO A PULP!" Wendy sweat dropped and said, "Natsu-san, if you say that, I don't think they will want to…" but was ignored by the rambunctious fire mage. Laxus ran over and held Lucy in bridal style, racing to the infirmary. Natsu followed, all the while cursing under his breath. She was laid down, and Wendy headed over.

She said it was a minor thing, just a little bruising, and Laxus reluctantly left, looking over his shoulder with a small smile that they didn't notice, aimed at the blonde that was peacefully sleeping on the bed. Natsu, however, refused to budge. After Wendy declared her fine and left, he traced her hair, sweeping her bangs back from her face. He stayed there, only leaving to go to the bathroom, then climbed softly in the bed with her, and stayed there until she woke up, even though he knew he would be kicked to the wall as soon as she woke up.

In fact, he was, but Lucy thanked him, smiling widely after he said what happened. A pink tint appeared on his cheeks, and he turned away so she wouldn't notice. Then she headed to the Raijinshuu's table, and thanked Laxus too. Laxus, however, made sure not to blush, and instead nodded "cooly" in reply. She then ran home, summoning Plue on the way. She wrote a letter to her mother, and then lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling for some time.

Meanwhile, at the guild, Sting, Rogue, and Freed had asked Mira if Lucy was okay. Mira, having a glint in her eye, sent them to her house, where Sting climbed through the window. Rogue and Freed, after checking that her door was locked, reluctantly climbed after him. They looked around at the large flat, occasionally checking on Lucy. Freed and Rogue were transfixed, staring in awe at the many books Lucy had. They immediately started pulling off books, putting them in a pile and, seeing some of the Gale Reading Glasses on a table (many pairs 'cause Team Natsu was likely to destroy them,) and started to read, lounging on her couch. Sting, however, was looking through her drawers, admiring her large collection of underwear. Rogue merely reprimanded him slightly, not wanting to stray from the books for to long. After a little bit, Sting shoved them back in the drawer, and closed the drawer, forgetting Lucy was asleep. He persisted as it wouldn't close. She woke at the sound, and glared at him. He didn't notice, until she was quite near, and he turned to see a glaring Lucy.

"Heh, heh," he said nervously, glancing at Freed and Rogue for help, but was denied as they ignored him.

"LUCY… KICK!" He was flung at the wall, and slid down it, rubbing his head wearily and groaning. Lucy, he noticed, was now conversing with Freed and Rogue about the books. She lent them some, giving them a large bag, and was thanked profusely. She waved her hands about, slightly flustered, and the boys headed out of the door. (This time.) When they left, she sighed and sat back on the bed, staring out the window as she was deep in thought.

**Remember: Vote pairings. I know I said Guests could vote, but I just realized that they can vote multiple times. Also, as I said before, you can vote once per chapter. Like, you could vote for LaLu on chapter 1, then again in chapter 2, and so on.**

**Ciao, QueenFandom~nya!**


End file.
